Harry Potter: Blade Dance
by PanzyBears
Summary: He is a Meisterless Weapon with the soul of chaos. She is a Meister who is missing half her soul. Together their souls complete each other and allow for the anomaly known as Blade Dance. (AU! Soul Bond fic!)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

He was five when his life changed forever.

The night seemed to come alive and become one giant play, put on for all to see.

Every beating he took were the lines, Number Four Private Drive was the background, and his screams were the soundtrack.

Every crunch of his bones were the beat, the cries of anguish were the chorus and his sobs were the closing melody.

He was the main character. A tragic hero confined by those who have there own agendas. The villains were always the same three people who made his life a living hellhole.

There was no comic relief either. No damsel that needed saving. No fairy tales.

No Magic..

As he lye there in a pool of his own blood, staring unseeing up at his blob of an uncle, he wondered what it would be like if he had a normal life.

One where his parents were alive and he could always rely on their love to get through the worst in life. Or one where he'd be able to defend himself. Anything other than this, he'd gladly accept. It was a wish he thought was going to die off with him on the floor soaked in his own crimson ink.

The notes written in his blood dancing across the page coming to a sudden halt. The music of his life had come to a stop and... the silence, deafening.

His uncle finally thinking the boy had ceased to sing to his own tune, laughed gleefully at the outcome. He'd finally killed the freak. His drunken haze clouding over any thoughts of what would happen to him now that he'd killed the boy. He was rid of the cause of his problems.

Thinking clearly, as only a shit-faced drunk could, he gone down stairs to grab a spare rug to dump the body with. After he'd rolled the body up in the carpet and slung it over his shoulder, he'd brought it out to the car and put in the boot. Starting the car and peeling out o the drive way, he was finally getting rid of the brat and nothing could go wrong.

Oh how terribly wrong one person could be.

You see, the boy was still alive. Barely clinging to life as the magic inside him fought to keep him alive. It needed to save him and used every action it could to accomplish the task. His body pulsing with raw power sent wavelengths across the plane of existence. The waves of power felt by all of those who could sense souls, nearly wiped them off their feet.

Magic herself was so angry that it effected everything. The earth quaked, the wind raged and the seas crashed.

In her attempt to save the child, she had been forced to change him. She rearranged his genetics and forced new genes into his existing ones. He gained the Demon Weapon gene and his soul changed. Before it had been a simple purple flame of magical power, but now it was something else.

A redish-black blaze of fury was the result, with blade like wings dancing around the center. A fitting soul for the weapon of death he would become.

* * *

 _ **DWMA: Eastern Europe Headquarters**_

The Lord of Death had been at the DWMA: Eastern Europe division when the first shock wave was felt.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Such raw power, that only the strongest of beings could omit such a blast was slightly terrifying.

So he'd ordered all teams on standby and to be alert in the chance an attack occurred. This was someone new he'd never met so he wasn't taking chances.

When the second wave hit, he realized that it was a beacon. The person omitting the waves was calling for help and everyone felt it.

The wave was one full of anguish and pain. The feeling of sorrow washed over the meisters' and weapons of the DWMA bringing a heart clenching pain felt by all.

It was almost as if the world itself was wailing in grief and frustration. Death instantly started trying to locate the source so he could help the whoever they may be. He was having trouble locating their soul when the third and final wave hit.

The force of the shock wave alone made those sensitive to soul drop to their knees. But it was the emotions that came with it that made even the toughest of those in the DWMA choke out a sob. The feeling of despair felt in the deepest parts of their souls was heavy. Like a weight added to their shoulders to forever hold them down, everybody hit rock bottom at once.

It didn't take Death long to find the source after that because the soul was practically broadcasting it's location for all to see. So with out a second thought he raced towards what would become his future.

* * *

 _ **Death City, Albarn Residence**_

Maka Albarn was playing with her parents when she felt the first shock wave.

She felt the wave flow into her soul and be absorbed. Her parents, also a meister and weapon respectfully, also felt the surge. Except theirs wasn't as strong as their daughters so when she collapsed on the floor and started crying, they were understandably worried.

Their worry increased tenfold when the second and third wave hit and their daughter only increased her wailing. The only thing they could do was hold her until she got herself under control.

When she was reduced to the occasional sob, they'd asked her why she was crying and all she would say was that she could feel his soul dying. She didn't know whose soul it was but she felt the connection forming in background as she grew.

Over the years she would feel his soul occasionally and it would be a bit staggering. It would come at random moments and she could feel what he was at that moment.

Happiness. Sadness. Determination. Anger.

She felt them whenever they were in abundance and sometimes she swore she could see a pair of glowing green eyes when she closed her own.

* * *

When Death arrived at the location he instantly knew that something was wrong.

The air around him seemed dead to world and so stale that he could hardly breathe. The moon high in the sky shining down with an eerie gleam to the forest in front of him.

Fog rolled over earth as even the wolves cried in distress. The trees creaked and groaned at a covert force tried making more room.

As he made his way into the grove, he followed the invisible path leading to his mark. A force guiding him to an open patch that could only be called a meadow. There in the center of the opening lye a rolled up rug.

Fearing the worst as he glided upon object of emotional upset, he slowly unwrapped the it's coverings. What he found inside was sickening to say the least.

Inside was a child, rags covering his body with blood everywhere. His skin covered in the substance, bones lye at all angles and bruising marking the exposed skin.

Yet somehow he was still alive. A miracle.

Working as fast as he could, Death set to take the child back to HQ. And so with a little bit of magic he was off to get him medical care.

* * *

It would take Harry five months to recover from his injuries. Two being spent in a coma.

Death would end up adopting him into the family and he grew up. When he was seven he found out he was a weapon. He was a sword.

A blade so divine that the gods themselves would be jealous. The handle encrusted with red rubies, and the blade black with red streaks. When is use, the colors blended in a demonic fury that made his enemies quiver in fear and his allies rejoice in his alliance. He also found out he could use his hands as guns if he needed. They too were black with red streaks flowing across the metal.

He would end up searching for a partner by the time he was ten. The search for a meister took so long because he couldn't find anybody compatible with his soul. Eventually he gave up searching and stayed meisterless. He was always different so why not be different in this way as well.

When he turned eleven, he reached his third star weapon status and left home at the DWMA to travel the world and learn about his parents.

It would be two years before he showed up again. And when he did show up.

It would be the start of what would be known as the _Blade Dance._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Blade Dance:** The anomaly of a meister and their weapon that can wield each other to a higher resonance rate than normal Meister/Weapon pairs. By combining souls, they gain the ability to fluently change form and techniques at a seconds notice that is only matched by Pairs with high amounts of experience together. Other abilities are included, but are unknown to those who aren't one of these rare Pairs._

- _Unknown_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It had been a while since Death had seen Harry and he figured that his reason for being absent was important. But that still didn't give him the excuse to not call at least once in the past couple years.

Ever since the battle with Asura, he'd been possessive of his remaining family. Having to deal with his first son in his kishin state stirred up the feelings he had surrounding his children. He knew that Kid and Harry were capable of taking care of themselves but that doesn't mean he can't care.

He _loves_ those two and would do anything for them.

So when Harry had left in order to search for his past, he knew he shouldn't take it as a slight to his parenting skills. Harry's request was a perfectly reasonable one. The young weapon wanted to learn about his birth parents and their lives.

All Death could do was wait until Harry came back and rejoined his family. If he still wanted to that is.

* * *

Maka Albarn was having a rough day.

She woke after a rather fitful sleep and had a massive headache. When she rolled out of bed her footing slipped and she crashed to the floor in a heap pitiful agony. Then as she got into the shower, she ran out of warm water almost instantly, further worsening her mood.

To continue on the worst morning of her life, she burnt the toast, walked in on Soul and Blair _again_ , broke a lace on her boot, stepped in a puddle (which she would protest was strategically placed for the resulting event). and then finally crashed into a food vendor and found herself in an embarrassing pile of fish and meats.

After help the owner clean up and paying for _way_ too much meat, she finally got to school. Twenty minutes late.

So you could forgive her for scaring half the school on her way in.

As she stomped and fumed through the halls towards her class, the ground shook with her unabated fury. She was a demonic spirit and nobody dared get in her way. By the time she reached her class, students could be seen hiding under desks as sound of scared chatter echoed through the halls of the DWMA.

Rancorously whipping the door open, she stepped into the room with all eyes on her. After Professor Stein gave her a half-hearted berating for being late she found her way to he seat.

A very rough day indeed.

* * *

He could say with complete honesty that being back in Death City was going to be a headache.

Harry Potter was irritated. Standing at the steps of the DWMA he was sure he was gaining the attention of those around him with his appearance alone. With black combat boots, black pants ripped at the knees, and a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes. Covered by a black leather jacket. He looked dazzling and he knew it. His messy black hair standing up it a fashion that could only be described as a control mess, left the scar shaped as a lighting bolt open for all to see. His mouth covered by a black scarf and the the deepest green eyes one has ever seen topped of his look.

His look made those around him shrink back in an expectant fear, and his aura made those who could feel and see it even more so. He was dangerous and he knew it.

He began his way home after hearing news of Asura's return and it displeased him greatly. He had been dealing with his past his past and having to pause his research only annoyed him more.

One thing he knew was that his father could deal with it, but seeing as word of his near death experience (completely ironic I know) was the last thing he heard, he decided to go see the old man.

The journey had been calm, only stopping to fight a few baddies along the way. The green-eyed weapon had been fine until he reached the city itself. For as soon as he reached the entrance to the city, one of his companions made his worries known. Harry had ignored it up until this point.

That companion was none other than a dog. Not just any dog though, he was magical and most vexing. Known across England as the Demon Wanderers' four-legged guardian, he had gained a reputation that he put great pleasure in upholding. He was known for guarding his charge during the day, and stealing your wife's knickers during the night.

Ladies beware for the mighty Padfoot has been revealed. Guard your maidens for he and he alone shall take them all-

"Padfoot, for Merlin's sake stop broadcasting your perverted thoughts," Growled the incensed Harry.

"Don't diss my dream," replied the his furry companion. "Just because you don't like it, doesn't make it any less amazing."

Baffled that he hadn't gotten the meaning behind his message, Harry could only stare down at the mutt causing him grief. He had come across the magical dog while in search of answers and it had been the start of an reluctant friendship that caused him torment to no end. The magical animal had been living the Potter family home when Harry showed up. At first things were awkward, but eventually things smoothed out. After getting to know the mangy mutt, his respect for him dropped as soon as they came across the first town and Padfoot decided to let "Sirius" out to play and by the end of the night they had been chased out by angry husbands and fathers with pitchforks and fire, being threatened to being burnt on the stake.

These occurrences happened almost all the time and Harry could say it got annoying. The dog had gotten it in his head that he was the god's sexual gift and that he intended on being given at every opportunity no matter the repercussions. Much to his great displeasure.

As they made their way up the steps towards the school, Harry let his mind wander to the last time he was here. The conversation with his father still fresh in his mind as if only yesterday they had traded words.

 _Harry was sitting at the other side of the table as Death stared back at him an expressionless mask that made him shiver involuntarily. They had been like this for a few minutes as he awaited Deaths reaction to his statement._

 _"What do you mean your leaving?" he had said it so quietly Harry almost missed it. Heaving a heavy sigh he hoped his father would understand._

 _"I'm going to learn about my birth parents and I think some time away with do me some good," he replied evenly. "Plus with Kid training to become a reaper and you mostly at the DWMA i'll be alone and there are questions I need answers to. It's better if I got out of the way for awhile and then come back when the time is right."_

 _He couldn't help but feel guilty at the aura Death was radiating. Sadness, guilt and even a little bit of anger mixed in. Harry knew he was being selfish but he also felt trapped where he was and needed to get free for awhile to clear his mind._

 _With them not spending as much time together as they used to and with Kid training to become Deaths' Heir, things just seemed to go downhill between the father and son. All he could do know was hope he didn't mind to much when he left._

 _Death had gotten up and walked to the door, but before he left he spoke, "Alright." And with that he left his son._

That day painfully reminded Harry that his life would never be perfect and that he should get used to disappointment because it was bound to happen. Sighing as he came out of his thoughts, he look towards Padfoot and got his attention.

"Padfoot, I honestly don't know what to expect walking in here so please, be on your best behavior."

Having the gall to look affronted he opened his mouth to protest but the piercing glare that got him, shut it with breathless "Ok."

It was the afternoon and classes would be on break soon. Harry, decided that the best way would be to sneak in and go right to his father. He didn't need any unwanted attention. So grabbing Padfoot by the collar, he disappeared silently in a cloud of black smoke making his way to the Death Room so he could reunite with his family once again.

Little did he know, he was going to get more than he bargained for.

* * *

 **Sorry about the update taking so long and for it being so short. I've been busy and haven't had time to write as much as i wanted to. The next chapter will be longer, promise.**

 **Reviews are encouraged!**


End file.
